


L’ultima canzone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Danza del fuoco [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Xanxus è il Boss anche quando sta sotto e vuole metterlo in chiaro con Squalo.





	L’ultima canzone

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest. Prompt:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Xanxus Reverse! Con Xanxus che non ha bisogno di stare sopra per avere il controllo.  
> Songifc sull’omonima canzone.

L’ultima canzone

Squalo si guardò allo specchio, si girò su se stesso, facendo ondeggiare il vestito nero che indossava. Chiuse gli occhi, immaginò la mano di Xanxus sul fianco e ondeggiò.

"Foglia di rosa, o fiore di amaranto. Se ti fai sposa, io ti sto sempre accanto" canticchiò. Alzò una gamba, saltò di lato e, mantenendo gli occhi chiusi, girò su se stesso, alzando l'altra mano al cielo.

Ridacchiò e gettò indietro i capelli, dando vita a una cascata argentea.

"Balli senza di me, feccia?".

Xanxus si poggiò allo stipite della porta a braccia incrociate, guardandolo con le labbra sporte in un broncio.

"Sai che voglio mio ogni tuo dannato ballo".

Guardò il vestito nero che faceva spiccare la pelle candida e i capelli argentei di Squalo, si umettò le labbra.

Squalo gli corse incontro sulla punta dei piedi e gli sorrise.

"BakaBoss, siete venuto. Credevo che... dopo le parole del Nono..." ammise con voce tremante. Serrò i pugni e deglutì.

"Voooi! Vi metterete nei guai". Cambiò discorso.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi, gli prese la mano e lo spinse indietro, al centro della stanza. Lo fece volteggiare, gli afferrò di scatto i fianchi e lo sollevò, facendogli fare una giravolta. Lo poggiò in terra, tenendogli stretta la mano.

"Il Vecchio capirà che sei la mia Regina, e che nessuno può dire il contrario, nemmeno il fottutissimo Primo Vongola in persona".

Le gote di Squalo divennero rosate.

"Vooi! Sapete che vi hanno detto che se volete qualcuno da fottervi, vanno meglio le donne" gridò Superbi.

Xanxus socchiuse gli occhi scostandolo da sé, le iridi cremisi brillarono di rosso scuro e sollevò la mano, mostrando le scintille della Fiamma dell'Ira.

"Spazzatura che conoscerà l'orrore di bruciare tra le Fiamme del Cielo" ringhiò.

Allungò una mano verso Squalo, gli sfiorò una ciocca di capelli.

"Non solo l'idea di andare con qualcuno che non sia tu mi disgusta, ma la posizione è solo una fottuta questione di gusti o abitudini" aggiunse, più dolce.

Squalo si mordicchiò il labbro e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Pro-proveresti... con me?" chiese.

Xanxus batté stupito le palpebre, afferrò per i fianchi Squalo e lo trasse a sé, abbassò gli occhi e ghignò.

"Mi stai chiedendo se puoi fottermi, Squalo?".

Squalo lanciò un lungo strillò, nascondendogli il viso nel petto.

"Baka! Baka! Baka di un Boss!". Le sue urla erano soffocate.

Xanxus rise forte, scosse il capo e prese le mani di Squalo, portandole alla propria vita.

"Guarda che non mi spaventi mica. Una cosina piccola come te non può essere un dramma da avere sopra!".

Squalo gli strinse a sua volta le mani.

"Voooih! Mi sentiresti eccome!" si vantò.

Xanxus gli fece muovere le mani contro i propri fianchi, abbassò il capo e sogghignò.

"Allora fallo. Non ho bisogno di _fotterti_ per essere superiore".

Squalo camminò all'indietro, trascinandolo con sé e deglutì rumorosamente.

"Voi governerete sempre, mio re. Io sono la vostra rosa di ghiaccio dal profumo di menta, qualsiasi cosa io faccia" disse. Lo condusse fino al letto e mosse le spalle, facendo cadere una delle spalline del vestito che indossava.

Xanxus si sfilò la giacca e la mise sopra Squalo, si sfilò gli stivali e si mise seduto sul letto, a gambe accavallate.

"Smettila con queste stronzate. Scopare con il proprio compagno non è un fottuto atto di forza, è un atto d'amore".

Squalo gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e spinse facendolo stendere e giocherellò con la coda di procione nella sua capigliatura.

"Voi, che sia anche un atto di rispetto per voi" rispose, sfilandosi il lungo vestito. Si passò la lingua sui denti candidi e aguzzi.

Xanxus lo fissò, gli passò la mano tra i capelli. Sollevò gli occhi cremisi al soffitto, puntellandosi sui gomiti per tenere il capo sollevato.

"So che nel nostro fottuto mondo la feccia pensa che se ti fai scopare hai perso e sei sottomesso, ma io non ho bisogno né dei tuoi salamelecchi né di stare sopra per sapere che sono il Re".

Squalo gli passò la protesi tra i capelli neri e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzò la cicatrice sul fianco. 

< È come avventurarsi in una valle oscura. Ho atteso e temuto questo momento così a lungo > pensò. Delle ciocche more erano finite sulla cicatrice sulla gota di Xanxus.

“Là nei deserti piani, là nella valle ombrosa…” canticchiò Squalo, abbassò la mano e gli slacciò i pantaloni.

< Chissà se cantando riuscirò a farmi coraggio >.

Gli posò un altro bacio, ma questa volta lo approfondì, gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia e ondeggiò sinuosamente sopra di lui.

Xanxus ricambiò il bacio, tenendosi puntellato contro il materasso con i gomiti, il busto sporto verso Squalo.

< Teme sempre di impormi la sua volontà, come avesse paura di schiacciarmi e annullarmi per i suoi desideri. Ora, forse, potrò dimostrare a questa feccia che sono perfino più forte di quanto lui immagini > pensò.

Gli avvolse le braccia al collo, lasciando le gambe allargate.

"Non ti sento, se canti così piano" sussurrò.

Squalo si deterse le labbra con la lingua, delle ciocche argentee gli finirono davanti al viso coprendolo in viso, mentre la casacca di Xanxus adagiata sul suo corpo nudo precipitava sul letto al loro fianco.

"Dovrei ricantarla dall'inizio, se la facessi a voce alta" ribatté, giocherellando con l'elastico dei propri slip.

Xanxus scrollò le spalle, avvolse Squalo con le braccia e gli poggiò le ginocchia contro i fianchi.

"E allora? Io ti ascolto".

Si slacciò lentamente la camicia con una mano sola, scoprendo il petto muscoloso coperto di cicatrici a strisce.

< Se vuole far sul serio, che veda il mio vero corpo con i suoi segni, e non l'illusione del Cielo > si disse, scoprendo le cicatrici nascoste sotto la camicia.

Squalo fu scosso da tremiti e un brivido gli percorse la schiena.

"M'han detto che, domani, Nina vi fate sposa. Ed io vi canto ancor la serenata" cantò, alzando la voce. Posò una serie di baci sul petto di Xanxus, cercando di strofinare le labbra sulla parte di pelle sana tra una cicatrice e l'altra.

Xanxus gemette piano, grugnì e gli afferrò una mano e gliela portò su una delle cicatrici. Fece affondare le dita di Squalo nella pelle.

"Non osare trattarmi come fossi di vetro, feccia" ringhiò.

Gli carezzò la schiena e gli passò la mano libera lungo i fianchi.

Squalo arcuò la schiena e gli morse la pelle, leccando e succhiandola avidamente, ricoprendola di saliva. Gli lasciò i segni dei denti e si staccò, ansimando, accaldato. Aveva le pupille dilatate negli occhi color perla.

"Là nei deserti piani, là nella valle ombrosa, ho quante volte a voi l'ho _ricantataaaa._ Oh quante volte! L'ho ricantata!". Cantò quasi gridando.

Xanxus rise roco, si sporse verso di lui e prese a baciargli il collo, strofinava le ginocchia sui fianchi di Squalo.

"Sei terrorizzato, feccia, e sono praticamente vestito ancora" disse.

Squalo gli soffiò in faccia e gli abbassò di scatto i pantaloni, digrignando i denti, le guance leggermente gonfie.

" _Fogliaaaa_ di rosa, oh fiore d'amaranto. Se ti fai sposa, io ti sto sempre accanto". Gli passò le dita della mano sana sulla coscia, accarezzandola sempre più velocemente.

Xanxus dibatté le gambe per togliere del tutto i pantaloni, fremendo sotto il corpo ignudo di Squalo, scrutano il petto pallido dell'altro. Prese a baciarlo e leccarlo, lasciandosi sfuggire piccoli sospiri di piacere.

Squalo si sporgeva in avanti, oscillando su se stesso, mugolando di piacere.

".. _.mnhh... aaah_... Se ti fai _sposaaaaah_... io ti sto sempre accanto! _aaah_... foglia di... rosa" cantò tra ansiti e gemiti.

Xanxus ghignò, gli morse il labbro.

< Potrei prenderlo e non si lamenterebbe, ma se ci tiene così tanto a stare sopra devo almeno provarci > si disse.

Gli tirò una ciocca di capelli e aprì le gambe.

"Che cosa vuoi ... _Mnh_ , cosa vuoi fare, feccia?" chiese, roco.

Squalo afferrò la mano di Xanxus con la protesi, mordicchiandogli e leccandogli le dita. Con l'altra mano gli massaggiò il petto, giocherellando con uno dei suoi capezzoli con il pollice.

Xanxus gemette a denti stretti, sentiva l'intimo stretto a causa dell'eccitazione crescente. Spinse con le dita contro la bocca di Squalo, facendole inumidire.

< Dio solo sa quanto si deve stare vergognando in questo momento. Chissà se questa feccia riesce anche a goderselo > pensò.

Squalo succhiò le dita, avvertendo delle fitte al bassoventre e le uscì dalla bocca, ansimando. Gli abbassò i boxer e lo penetrò pian piano con le sue stesse dita, tremando.

Cercò di regolare il respiro.

"Domani avrete intorno feste, sorrisi e fiori. Non penserete ai nostri vecchi _amoooori_ " cantò con voce più bassa.

Xanxus gli avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo attirò al proprio petto, cullandolo e carezzandogli la schiena. Sentiva delle fitte dolorose ai glutei e al basso ventre. Mosse i fianchi, gemette e rimase fermo ad occhi chiusi, stringendo Squalo.

Squalo mosse le dita sempre più velocemente e a fondo, aiutandolo a penetrarsi con un terzo dito. Si lasciava cullare da Xanxus, concentrandosi sulle sue carezze.

"... Ma sempre notte e giorno, pieno di passione, verrà gemendo a voi la mia _canzooone_.... Verrà gemendo.... la mia canzone...". Posò un bacio sul naso di Xanxus, sentendo la pelle liscia e bollente sotto le labbra.

Xanxus gemeva a denti stretti muovendo i fianchi, passò la mano tra i capelli argentei di Squalo con gli occhi liquidi.

Squalo strusciò contro di lui con il basso ventre, con l'altra mano gli afferrò il membro ed iniziò ad accarezzarglielo, mentre faceva uscire le dita da dentro di lui.

"Foglia di menta, oh fiore di granato". Guardò le iridi vermiglie di Xanxus, liquide e luminose. Mosse più velocemente la mano.

"Nina, rammenta...".

Xanxus ansimava, tenendogli le ginocchia premuta contro i fianchi fino ad arrossargli la pelle candida.

"Vedi di tenerti stretto a me, feccia" sibilò.

Gli andò incontro con il bacino, sentendo alcune cicatrici bruciare.

Squalo continuò ad accarezzarlo, diminuendo pian piano la velocità.

“Voiii” esalò. Chiuse gli occhi e gli leccò l’ombelico, penetrando con la lingua nella fessura. Aprì di più le gambe e piegò in avanti il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi di poco.

Gli lasciò andare il membro e deglutì.

"... i baci che ti ho dato" cantò con voce molto bassa. Lo penetrò con un movimento fluido, tremando appena con le spalle.

Iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui, le sue gambe pallide fremevano a ogni sua spinta.

Xanxus gemette, gli strinse il braccio attorno alle spalle per premerlo contro di sé e mosse i fianchi con foga, dettando il ritmo. Lungo le cosce comparvero altre cicatrici, Xanxus premette le gambe contro i fianchi snelli e muscolosi del Capitano. Ansimava piano, con gli occhi cremisi socchiusi e il corpo teso, passando la mano libera tra i capelli e sulla schiena di Squalo.

Squalo sentiva il piacere aumentare e la stretta salda sui propri fianchi, mentre si faceva dare il ritmo.

Xanxus lo baciò con foga, facendosi prendere con colpi secchi. Si staccò e gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Credi ancora mi freghi di fottermi chiunque?" sibilò, roco.

Squalo gli sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi, scivolando fuori di lui.

"Nina rammenta..." disse mellifluo.

Si piegò e gli prese il membro in bocca, succhiandolo.

Venne e lo sperma gli scivolò lungo le gambe.

Xanxus gemette, sentiva la bocca di Squalo muoversi lungo la sua erezione ritmicamente, un po' dello sperma dell'altro gli aveva bagnato le cosce. Prese i capelli di Squalo in pugno e li tirò appena.

"E poi... _Aaah_ , e poi sarei io il baka" sussurrò.

Lo strattonò, sollevandolo da sé e lo tirò in avanti, venendo contro il petto del Capitano. Lo avvolse con le braccia, aveva il fiato corto e le gambe leggermente divaricate.

< Oltre ad essere stato la mia prima volta sopra, ora è stato anche la mia prima volta sotto > pensò.

Squalo si strusciò tra le sue braccia, chiudendo gli occhi.

"...I baci che t'ho dato foglia di menta".

< Parlo con le parole che tu mi hai insegnato, perché io non ne ho di mie per un dono simile > pensò.

Iniziò a gorgheggiare.

Xanxus sogghignò, lo strinse con forza e gli posò un bacio sul naso.

"Mia rosa d'inverno" sussurrò.

"Voi! Sotto o sopra, sempre tuo rimango" rispose Superbi.

 


End file.
